


Forever And Always

by powerwithapen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So much angst, based on forever and always by parachute, or at least attempting angst, then angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwithapen/pseuds/powerwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sleep better when I feel safe,” Derek mutters as if that’s a reasonable response.<br/>“I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Stiles says fondly. Derek thinks he might never admit to it, but that right there is the reason he doesn’t want to get attached to anyone, why he didn’t want to get attached to Stiles in the first place – because everyone he ever really loved have slipped out between his fingers, have all died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on Forever And Always by Parachute, which you should totally listen to btw. Also, this is my first Sterek and ao3 fic, so might not be the best. Just sayin.

“Dude, that was Derek Hale,” the clearly spastic kid said when he thought Derek was out of earshot. There was something familiar about that voice though, like he had heard it before and just couldn’t place it – and if it was one thing that had always annoyed the crap out of Derek Hale, it was being unable to place things. 

As a kid, Derek used to spend hours upon hours solving puzzles, until he had gotten every last piece down. Maybe it was just because he was stubborn, but hey, it always paid off in the end, so Derek didn’t really care. 

He did, however, think that he probably should have at least attempted to be polite and smile at the two boys. 

They were, after all, deep in a forest where he just appeared out of nowhere with the inhaler the two guys were undoubtedly looking for, and he really should attempt to come off as less of a possible murderer. 

Then again, Derek is only capable of so much and smiling or being civil isn’t really something he is capable after burying half of his sister. 

So, what should have been a polite smile had been a scowl and his words hard been sharp and quick, like knives.

“You remember, right?” Spastic Kid asked his friend, “he’s only like a few years older than us.”

“Remember what?” the other guy asked confused. Clearly, spastic kid was the brains of the duo. 

“His family all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago,” Spastic Kid said, making Derek’s back stiffen. 

There was that too. Laura had been his only remaining family, his best friends, his everything. 

Well, technically he still had his uncle Peter, but he was barley functioning and hadn’t spoken in six years. Didn’t really seem like he would any time soon either. 

So really, he was all alone with nothing but the burnt out shell of an old house left. That and a nice car, some clothes and a small apartment. 

Really, Derek shouldn’t feel like he was all kinds of messed up. He had clothes, he had money, he had a car, and he had a livable apartment. He really shouldn’t complain. And maybe, if you give him a few days, maybe weeks – or possibly months – he won’t complain, he will have shed all the tears he has, weeping over all he has lost and begun moving on. 

 

Twelve. That’s how many family members he has buried now. 

The pain is unlike anything anybody can fully explain. It’s the kind of pain you have to experience yourself to even begin to grasp. 

And that’s when he remembers it, that’s when he remembers where he has seen Spastic Kid before. The night of the fire, the sheriff had arrived on the scene with his kid, who, despite their obvious age difference had enveloped Derek in a tight hug once he got to know Derek had just lost most his family – because the sheriff’s kid had lost his own mother not that long ago. 

“I lost my mommy too,” he had whispered to Derek, “and it hurt so bad, you have to be nothing but a ball of pain.” 

And yeah, the sheriff’s usually spastic kid had been right, he was a ball of pain – still kind of was. 

Derek had never been much of a hugger, but he had let the kid hug him. It felt nice, safe in a way. And Derek had never forgotten that kid. 

He is also pretty sure he won’t forget Spastic Kid anytime soon, especially if he has remembered him this long. Because Derek attaches to people who are there for him through tough times, as much as he likes to pretend he’s not attached to anyone. So really, the best thing would be to stay the fuck away from the sheriff’s kid.

 

Of course, Derek should have known nothing ever goes the way he wants them to, and so before long he finds that the other guy, Spastic Kid’s friend, had been bitten by the alpha, and if Derek ever plans on hunting the bastard down, he needs Spastic Kid’s friend. The only problem is that wherever Newbie Werewolf goes, Spastic Kid goes. 

And, as if to make things even worse, the duo is a trouble magnet. 

Or maybe that was all on Derek. 

 

Spastic Kid is also a bit too curious for his own good, and Newbie Werewolf had apparently found Laura before Derek had had a chance to bury her. 

They also somehow figure out where she’s buried and digs her up, and tells Spastic Kid’s dad, also known as the sheriff. Which is how he finds himself stuck in the back of a police cruiser, because seriously, half of a dead girl buried in your backyard? It does look a little suspicious. In a serial killer kind of way. 

 

If Derek is brooding a little, that’s not so weird is it. If it is because being arrested for the murder of his sister, even if they don’t know it’s his sister yet, will stain his name for a long time… well it is. But it’s also because Derek knows that there is no way the sheriff will let his kid associate with alleged murderers, which makes Derek a little… not sad exactly, more like… okay, who is he kidding? He is upset by the mere thought of that. But no one needs to know that little bit of information.

And Derek really, really shouldn’t even be this infatuated with a kid, shouldn’t feel like the kid was the only one he could trust. 

He definitely shouldn’t even be trusting him after barley speaking to him once, and then it was only to bark out some harsh command. 

Sort of. 

 

Derek has his head tilted down, breathing heavily trying to think of something, anything, other than Spastic Kid, but then he’s right there in the car with him and if Derek had been breathing heavily before this was heavy breathing deluxe. With his head still tilted towards the floor, Derek glanced up at Spastic Kid. 

And his heart skipped a beat. 

Had he always been that beautiful? His eyes were a nearly glowing amber, his lips full and pale pink, looking like they were made spesifically for kissing or something-

Okay, he was going to cut himself off there, because, uh, inappropriate. So, so inappropriate. 

Then he’s speaking. “Look, I’m not scared of you,” spastic Kid says, but Derek just glares, as if to say you should be, or willing Spastic Kid to stay away from him. Because Derek doesn’t want to get attached – never mind the fact that he basically already is. 

He also wants to ask him his name, wants to get to know him, wants to know if he remembers. 

“Okay, maybe I am,” Spastic Kid adds, but he doesn’t really seem scared, his heart beat is relatively normal still, and all Derek wants to do is smile, because honestly that kid… is way too adorable for his own good. And Derek will never admit to using the word adorable to describe another guy, thank you very much. 

“But it doesn’t matter,” Spastic Kid continues, and that’s where Derek loses focus, only watching the way the kid’s lips move.

It’s enchanting to say the least, so when he stops talking, stops rambling, Derek realizes he has no idea what the guy just said, so he goes with something that’s been on his mind. 

“You think lacrosse is violent now? What do you think’s gonna happen when he shifts on that field, huh? Think they’re just gonna cheer him on? He can’t play the game on Friday, but I can’t stop him, but you can.” And oh God, Derek hadn’t meant to say that much, hadn’t meant to acknowledge the fact that he had been watching them play like the total creep he was. 

Before Derek can embarrass himself any further, the sheriff grabs his kid by the ear and drags him out. Derek hears them talk about Scott, who he figures is Newbie Werewolf, and the sheriff practically hisses that Stiles has been lying to him. 

Seriously, who names their kid Stiles Stilinski? 

 

-

 

Soon enough it becomes a thing, Derek tries to get Scott to help him find the alpha, tries to help him dealing with being a wolf – and like he already knew, with Scott comes Stiles. 

Not that Derek minded that part. 

Stiles was a bit more open minded and willing to accept any help they could get, which Derek appreciated – not that he was planning on ever saying that out loud.

It also made it a lot harder for Derek to ignore that he was thinking of Stiles a bit more than he should, so like he always does when he starts to get attached to anything, Derek tries to push it away. 

He shoves Stiles against walls and slams his head into the steering wheel of his Jeep, but really he’s never very brutal. Considering he’s a supernaturally strong werewolf. 

Shoving Stiles against the door of his bedroom Derek had just invaded for the first time… it wasn’t his brightest idea. 

His body was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Stiles and his lips only inches away from Derek’s. Derek stared at those lips, wondering what they would taste like, what they would feel like pressed against his, trailing down his neck.

 

-

 

“Dude, you need to learn to trust me,” Stiles said after another hunter attack had come and gone, and Derek showed up in Stiles’ bedroom bloodied and pale, looking like he needed a long bath and sleep. 

“You need to let me help you,” Stiles said as he dabbed a wet cloth over the quickly healing wounds the alpha had. 

“I can help you,” Stiles said, and Derek knew he meant helping the pack, fighting. 

Derek had been thinking about it, thinking about letting Stiles fight with them. Until he remembers he’s human and fragile, and all the sheriff has left. 

“This is me trusting you,” Derek said, “I’ve always trusted you.”

Stiles looks like he’s genuinely shocked, then he blinks and it’s gone faster than it appeared. 

“You have?” Stiles sounds as surprised as he looked a second ago, but he doesn’t meet Derek’s eyes, doesn’t take his eyes off of Derek’s wounds he’s so busy cleaning, even if the only good he can really do is to wash off the blood, someone has to do that too. 

“Yeah. Ever since the day I buried Laura, after seeing you and Scott in the woods and I finally pieced together where I had seen you before, I realized I trusted you, even if I didn’t really know you. Stiles, I let you hug me,” Derek jokes and doesn’t let the knowing smile that spreads across Stiles’ lips pass him by. And because he’s wounded and tired and feels safer than he really should, he says something he probably shouldn’t have. 

“I felt like you were the only person I had left, like you were the only one I could trust to be there for me if I needed you.”

Stiles’ heart skips a beat, and his hand stops moving where it had been dabbing at a stain of blood over his ribs. 

“That’s why you won’t let me fight,” Stiles says and it’s not a question. Derek nods and Stiles sighs.   
“Why do I feel like this is some big love confession?”

“Because it is,” Derek whispers. He almost doesn’t think Stiles has heard him, but his fingers tense around the cloth and his heart speeds up. 

“It is?” Stiles ask, and sounds almost hopeful. Stiles is a senior now, and almost eighteen. Almost legal. 

“Yeah.”

“Wait, what kind of love are we talking about? Like, me and Scott, like brotherly love or… more?” Stiles asks, almost as if he’s afraid just to ask.

Derek doesn’t answer exactly, just lets his hands find their way to Stiles jawline, like they’ve been itching for a while now and pulls the boy into a soft kiss. 

When Derek finally pulls away, Stiles looks like a fish out of water and Derek can’t help but to crack a smile at how adorable Stiles looks. Then Stiles goes and says something cheesy like, “I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” and Derek has to laugh, because yeah, Stiles is right. “Oh my God, it laughs,” Stiles teases with a fake gasp that makes Derek’s already bright grin widen, his eyes sparkling with fondness. 

“Only when you’re near,” Derek mumbles back, laughing slightly, but actually meaning it deep down. 

Derek feels better around Stiles, like the world might not be such a bad place all the time. It’s so cheesy, he knows it and hates it just a little bit, but he also really likes the way Stiles can make him feel so genuinely happy. So Derek pulls Stiles to his chest, wanting more of that complete feeling. 

Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest tracing nonfigurative patterns into his broad chest. “Is this gonna be a thing now? You being all cheesy and mooning over me?” Stiles teases, but genuine curiosity sparkled in his eyes, so Derek rewarded him with a genuine answer.

“No, probably not,” he said.

“Good, because it was getting weird. I mean, it’s flattering and all, but you know, it’s just not you.”

“I know,” Derek agreed, like he too thought it was weird for him to be so open about his feelings. Derek was generally more open about his feelings though, but not to the point where he was like Scott, talking about everything that was important to him and writing poems about how wonderful Allison’s shampoo smells. Honestly, both Stiles and Derek hoped he would never get there either. 

“I might hold your hand in public though, if I’m in the mood, and maybe take you out for dinner and movies, but that’s probably as cheesy as I’ll get. Unless it’s just the two of us cuddled up in bed like this.”

“Wha? You’re saying this,” Stiles gestures wildly between them, “is gonna be a regular thing?”

“I sleep better when I feel safe,” Derek mutters as if that’s a reasonable response.

“I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Stiles says fondly. 

Derek thinks he might never admit to it, but that right there is the reason he doesn’t want to get attached to anyone, why he didn’t want to get attached to Stiles in the first place – because everyone he ever really loved have slipped out between his fingers, have all died. 

 

-

 

A month passes before they decide that they are comfortable enough with their relationship to tell the sheriff about it, and while they are at it they decide it’s time to tell him about werewolves. 

 

-

 

Derek sits at the dinner table waiting for stiles to come home, knowing the sheriff was out on a late night shift, he had decided to pay Stiles a visit. But hours had passed and Stiles should have been home by now, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Derek felt a little stupid for it, but he was worried. He always worried when Stiles is a little late anywhere, but Derek thinks he has a right to, he knows what’s out there and has lost every single person he has ever loved. So if he is a little paranoid that something might happen to Stiles, that’s not really his fault, okay?

Derek is startled out of his gloomy thought as his phone rings. It’s Scott, and if there was ever a time he would not ignore Scott, it would be now. 

“Something… something happened to Stiles.”

It’s all Derek can hear before time seems to stop, as does his heart. He doesn’t even hear what Scott has to say next, or he does, but he can’t remember what it is. Derek is on autopilot now, will be until he can see Stiles, until he knows Stiles is safe – that he will be fine. 

He gets his keys and favorite leather jacket faster than he had ever done before, and as he drives to the hospital, all Derek can think about is last December, their first Christmas together at the Stilinski house. He thinks of how Stiles had dropped down on one knee, a black velvet box in hand, revealing a simple silver band inside. 

“I want you forever, forever and always, trough the good and the bad and the ugly,” Stiles had said, and Derek had been shocked. 

“We’ll grow old together,” Stiles had promised, and Derek had reluctantly said yes, scared that committing to Stiles would mean he would be losing him soon – which was why Derek had become even more paranoid. 

 

He gets to the hospital pretty quickly and has to use every ounce of his self-restraint not to sprint in there like a psychopath and demand they show him where Stiles is, maybe let his wolf take over enough to tint his eyes a bright red. 

He tells the receptionist why he’s there, a nurse comes by and guides Derek through what seems like a million halls, telling him about everything that happened, the horrible car crash Stiles had gotten caught in. 

She stops him at the door of one of the long term stay rooms, the nurse opens the door, revealing the hospital bed Stiles is forced to stay in now. Tubes and medical equipment are everywhere – duh, it’s a hospital – but it’s all connected to Stiles and he looks so broken and fragile that he can’t help but to flash back to when Peter first got hospitalized, only this time it’s ten times scarier because Stiles is not his psychotic uncle he never really liked that much. 

No, Stiles is the man he loves more than anything, the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the man he will grow old with.

“Stiles,” Derek croaks, his voice flooded with pain and love and fear. 

“I’ll let the two of you talk,” the sheriff says. Derek feels a little bad that he didn’t even notice the sheriff was even there until he spoke, but Derek thanks him for the gesture.

 

“You’ve seemed distant lately,” Stiles notes as soon as the door closes. His voice sounds as fragile as Stiles looks, and Derek doesn’t like it one bit. 

“I’m kind of starting to think that you don’t want to marry me.”

“I want to. Believe me, I do,” Derek reassured him, “I want the kids and the grand kids and the nice house on the hill. I want to see our kids grow up and stumble around, I want to be there for them during the first full moon, I want to see you teaching them how to behave like proper humans. I want to grow old with you.”

“Then why are you acting like you don’t want it?”

Derek sighs and decides it’s about time to come clean. “Because I’ve lost everyone I have ever loved. I was scared that committing to you – marrying you – would somehow cause your death. That’s why I didn’t want you fighting with us either, because if you got killed in battle, I would have never been able to forgive myself.”  
¨  
“Well, it’s not gonna kill me if you actually marry me,” Stiles said, before going into a coughing fit. 

“This cough though…” Stiles doesn’t finish the sentence, doesn’t need to. Derek understands him anyway. 

Stiles is clearly getting weaker, and Derek thinks he’s in danger of losing his chance of forever with Stiles. 

So, Derek does what he knows best, and improvises.

He practically runs out to get a nurse, who in turn gets a minister. Derek runs up and down the hall, trying to get a hold of the most important piece. 

Finally he finds that there is a lovely couple in the room next to Stiles who are more than willing to help him out. The couple had both gotten affected by a bad case of malaria while on a third honeymoon. Both of them were deathly ill, but it didn’t matter to them because they were together. 

Derek’s heart clenches in his chest, because that right there, it’s exactly what he always wanted with Stiles.

Minus the whole about to die thing.

“I know it’s not ideal, but I don’t want you to leave me before I can really call you mine. I want that little piece of forever, till death do us apart,” Derek tells Stiles, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

“Okay,” Stiles says, “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

The minister says a few verses and Derek says his vows. Almost everyone is laughing, including the couple from next doors and tears of joy are falling from every eye. But all Derek can think of is that he’s about to lose Stiles, that he won’t get to have forever and grow old with him, they won’t have kids and watch them grow up into young men and/or women. They have had a good few years together, though, and he can’t think of any other time he has been this happy, as happy as he is with Stiles. 

The nurses had told Derek that Stiles was suffering from internal bleeding the doctors couldn’t stop. Stiles’ days are numbered, and the beeping from the EKG is getting slower. Then of course, Derek doesn’t need the device to know that. 

“I love you forever, forever and always,” stiles whispers, holding on to Derek’s hand. It’s all Stiles has energy for, he’s just that weak.

“Please just remember,” Stiles whispers, his voice getting even lower, more crisp. He swallows, “even if I’m not there.” 

Derek can hear Stiles’ heartbeats are getting dangerously slow. 

“I’ll always love you. Forever and always,” Stiles says, pulling Derek to him with the last bit of his strength, their lips locking for their first kiss as a married couple. 

“I’ll always love you too, Stiles,” Derek whispers softly, his eyes taking in every last bit of Stiles, the way his eyes still shine with love and devotion despite being too tired to even carry his own weight. 

“Forever and always,” Derek whispers and kisses his forehead as the beeps of the EKG stilled to one long beep. 

“I will never forget you, Stiles,” he whispers so softly he’s not even sure he spoke at all. 

It feels like his heart had been ripped out of him as he watches Stiles’ pale skin, his closed eyes. He almost looks like he’s sleeping. But Derek knows he isn’t, can tell that the heartbeat that used to calm him had stilled, never to be heard again. 

And if a sob wrecks through Derek’s body and tears flood his eyes, no one would really blame him. Especially not the sheriff.

John wraps his arms around Derek and pulles the younger man to his chest, and they stand there, mourning together.

“At least he died a happy man,” John says. Which, yes, Stiles did, but it’s a meager comfort. Though, Derek supposes it’s better than nothing. 

“So thank you for that, Derek,” John says, and really means it, “You were good for him. He really loved you. You made him happy.”

“He made me happy too,” Derek says as another sob wrecks through his body and he’s not even ashamed. 

“He was all I had.”

“Me too,” The sheriff says, voice heavily laced with pain. 

Derek tightens his grip on the sheriff, as if his life depended on it. 

“Me too, son,” the sheriff repeats.

John is everything Derek has now his only family, just like Derek is the only remaining family sheriff Stilinski has.


End file.
